guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elites
Category: GuildCategory: Rosal GuildsCategory: Mixed Alignment Guilds Introduction The guild Dark Elites is a vast community in the Dofus fantasy world with over 65+ members, all who come on regularly each day. We were founded in late October of the year 2007. Since then we have built a thriving group of active players, where there's usually 10-28 members online at the same time. If that isn't enough, we're friendly. Unlike most guilds, guildies usually receive at least 5 welcomes each log in if not more, and, as a whole, Dark Elites continuously works to reach out to other guildies so as not to leave out. Guild Group Pic Description: A guild picture taken with 24 of our active guild members. Events We host several events, including Guild Tournaments, Guild Wars with our allied guilds (friendly guild fights), Afternoon Boost Events, Dungeon Fury Events, and so on. Most of our events also include 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place prizes. We also host special events to help level up lower leveled guildies, encouraging high levels. Why host events? Events bring the guild together, forming tighter friendship bonds. Hunts We go on various hunts and dungeons, as well as the events mentioned earlier. Due to how active we are, there's never once that at least 1 guildy wouldn't want to do a hunt with you. All you need to do is ask in guild chat. =) Mounts and Breeding Breeding is one of my greatest prides. We have 2 paddocks currently and will soon get a third. There are 2 active breeders in the guild.. myself, SweetAngel, and Angely-Arch, all high level breeders. We also have a special mount price discount for guild members that goes by rank. Furthermore, we reward 1 free Indigo or Ebony mount of choice to a guildy under special conditions. Turquoise Mounts will also become available soon. I'm always willing to mature a mount or breed one for a guild member free of cost if the mounts are provided. Guild Paddocks Unlike most guilds that have 7 or 6 mount paddocks, we have 2 beautiful 13+ mount paddocks and will soon get a 3rd 12+ mount paddock. The following is a description of the paddock, along with a picture. =) * 14 mount Cania Plains Paddock * 13 mount Edge of Brakmar Paddock Guild Houses We currently have 2 regular guild houses and 1 Big Baker House, a total of 3 houses. We'll be exchanging those regular guild houses for profession houses soon. Our Guild Forums We have well organized guild forums up and running.. along with a professional Web Developer in the guild who will be making us an official website soon, complete with videos, an automatic profession updater, featured artwork, forums, music, event calender, and so on. Our current site is strictly forums however, but provides a chatting system, nice easy layout style, and over 30 various forum topics, including our complete guild rules and ranking system. Only some forum topics are provided for "guests" though. This is to protect the guild's privacy. Click here to visit our website. Joining Requirements We prefer those age 18 and over.. though it is not required if you show yourself mature enough. You must be level 40 and up to join. I also ask new recruites what i call "introductory questions" in order to get to know their character and how they are. We're a friendly guild. The character of the person invited matters to us. We don't just invite anyone. To fill out the form to join.. just click here. The form should be under the Recruitment section. Guests can post in that section. After you follow the directions and post, I will send you a pm in-game and decide from there. =)